Desireful Me
Desireful Me is a film. Plot A 10 year old boy named Michael Parker had two parents who were neglectful and were yelling at him to do chores. "I am tired of my parents treating me like this. I wish I was loved by someone." Michael says. Meanwhile, In one side of the world, there were a large group of the famous yellow minions and there were different from other minions in only two main ways. They only served good people, not villains like most minions and they helped Desireable people, not Despicable people, but they were like any other minion. And they looked identical to other minions. Those good minions wandered into a plane the same day Michael said he's tired of his parents treating him like this. Anyway, the minions were traveling to the United States, where Michael lived. "Hey, we'remov." A minion says, when the plane takes off. Meanwhile, back where Michael lives, his father is making him scrub the toilet for 30 minutes." "Now, stop being annoying about your chores." His dad says. "You little wimp." Michael has had enough. "I am going to move out of this house because you two are being so mean to me." Michael says and stands up for himself. "Ooh. We're so scared, you nerd." His dad says. "Yeah. Stop lying." His mom says. Michael walks away and packs up everything in his room. He doesn't have much because his parents never buy him anything except food and he goes out of his house without his parents seeing him. Back on the plane, the minions are watching a movie about people saving the world. "Hey atwosavewolrd." One minion says, "Oh yah." Another minion says. "Hey, paneehstelmove" Another minion says. Back in Michael's town, he is trying to get a job to get money to get a place. While walking, he stumbled upon an old baseball card, like it was from the 1900s. He spotted a nearby baseball card store and was about to walk into it, but then he remembered he can make money on eBay, but he didn't have an account. He then ran into someone who looked like the biggest baseball fan in the whole world. "Whoa. Is that a 1909 T206 Honus Wagner Card?!" The guy happily said. "Yeah." Michael said. 'Give it to me and I will give you a $500." The guy said. "I have my own baseball card collection and that will be the king of my collection." "500?!" Michael said and stammered and the large amount of money. His dad gave him an allowance, but stopped when he turned 9. His father gave me $15 a week. And he had all the money in his backpack! "Is it a deal?" The guy asked. "Yes!" Michael said. "Thanks." The guy said and gave him $500 in cash and took the Honus Wagner card and looked at it like it was a piece of gold. "How do you have $500?" Michael asked. "I am very rich." The guy said. "Thanks again." He said and walked away. "Yes!" Michael got $1,280 saved up! With the money, he was able to buy a house and live by himself, but he soon felt lonely. Meanwhile, when the plane was about to land, the minions were eating a banana. "Banana." All minions said. "After 4 minutes, the plane finally landed. The minions got off and walked through the airport and wandered through the neighborhood. They finally stopped in front of Michael's house, which was the first house on the block. "I am so lonely." Michael said and the doorbell rang. He opened the door. The minions were standing there. "Hey" One of them said. "Aah!" Michael screamed and shut the door and ran to his couch. He never saw yellow things like that before. The minions opened the door slowly and walked toward Michael. "No! Get away, you yellow things." Michael said. "ings?" A minion said. "What?" Michael asked, not understanding the minions' speech. "Hey, adoounowway?" Another minon said. "Do you speak English?" Michael asks. "Egish?" A minion said. "English." "Some,utno." A minion said "Eh you, ashushu" "Hey! You guys can be what keeps be from being lonely." Michael thought. A guy enters Michael's house. "Who are you?" Michael asks. "I am a minion-ologist. I study minions." "What are minions?" "These yellow things. They serve people." "Ah." "I need to take these minions away from you. They, um speak more English then a regular minion should." "What? There are more minions?" "Like a billion of them in the entire world. Someone has 10,400 minions." "No. I found them and I am a lonely and abused child all my life." Michael says. "Fine. But know this, I will get you. Me, Ethan Malloy." Ethan leaves. "Well, what do you want to do minions?" Michael asks. Eebananas." All minions say. Later, Ethan goes to his lab and types up a plan to destroy the world and invent a astronaut suit that lasts as long as he lives. That night, Ethan breaks in and kidnaps all of his minions. The next morning, Ethan enters Michael's house and tells him about his plan. "I am going to destroy the world." "You know you live here too. How are you going to live. You are going to die." "No. I have a life-span astronaut suit." Ethan says. "Darn. Well, My minions and I will stop you." "Correction. I have kidnapped your minions and have tied them up to the gigantic bomb, so when the bomb goes off, they will be the first to go." "NO!!!!!!!!" Michael yells. "Yes!" Ethan says and walks out of the house. One of Michael's friends walks by him. "I can disarm a bomb and I can teach you." Michael's friend says. "Thanks." Ethan is ready with his astronaut suit when the bomb reaches 5 minutes. "Hey you iiotasbido." One of the minons say. "I have no idea what you yellow idiots say all the time, but I do know you will suffer in 4 minutes and 10 seconds." Ethan says. "(evil laugh) "Shush up that laugh, Malloy." Michael says. "Michael! What do you want?" "My minions back." "Yeah, not gonna happen." Michael fights Ethan and manages to poke and get all the air out of his astronaut suit. "No!" Ethan yells and Michael punches him and overpowers him. Michael then unties the minions and starts to disarm the bomb, but Ethan grabs him and throws him. "Ah!" Michael says. "Face it, Michael. This time, Evil will truimph. "No!" Michael yells and tries to disarm the bomb, but it's at 15 seconds. then, Michael gets an idea. "Short two-eyed minion, catch!" Michael says and the minion catches it and Ethan runs over there, but Michael tackles him and the minion hold him down. Michael disarms the bomb with 1 second to spare. "Yay!" The minions say. A week later, Michael and his now named minions are living happily in their house. "Alright, Bob, Chris, John, Jack, Matthew, Steve, Jacob, Ben, David, and Joe, we have saved the world and we are great." Michael's mom enters. "Mom?!" Michael exclaims. "I am so, so, so sorry I have been so, so mean to you." His mom says. "You are?" Michael asks. "Yeah. I was just going along with your father, but he just felt mean parents are better parents. He liked you too." "He did?!" Michael exclaims. "Yeah." "But he can be a little mean." "What are those things?" His mom asks about the minions. "There are minions. They help desirebale people." "Oh. You can stay in this house with the minions. You can visit us any time." "Really?" "Yeah." "I love you, Michael." His mom says and hugs him. "I love you too, mom." Michael says and his mom leaves. "That was the first time one of my parents ever said they love me." Michael says. "Weovyou." The minions say. "Thanks, guys and no matter what, we all will always be a family." Michael says. (The film ends) Credits goes to CabbieFreak84 for the whole story. Category:Fan films Category:Despicable Me Films Category:Films Category:Needs Images